Loss of Love Zayn
by amoreSuccesso
Summary: Loss of love one shot. The tragic story of Zayn who is hoplessly hooked on drugs. When his girlfriend leaves him his condition only worsens, can he be saved in time? Bad summary but please read!


**A/N: Ok all of my stories that are called "Loss of Love" are one shots including different members of the band. Go read them and review if you want **

**Layla POV**

I dragged the heavy shopping bags up the steps to our apartment. As I unlocked the door I knew as soon as I walked in, he was at it again. The curtains were closed, all the lights were off and a dense cloud of smoke hovered about the room. I stepped in, instantly regretting it. There were beer cans and vodka bottles littered across the floor, the TV was flickering on and off and was making a constant buzzing noise.

I sighed as I dropped the bags to the floor and closed the door. I stepped around the mess before walking into the bedroom. The room was a complete mess, ash trays, beer cans and clothes littered the room. I gritted my teeth hard before marching over to the bed and pulling the covers off him.

"Get up, NOW!" I yelled at him.

He grumbled as he tried to hold onto the covers. "Five more minutes," he mumbled into his pillow.

"No now Zayn! What part of now don't you understand!" I shouted leaning towards his face.

"Why are you shouting?" he whined peaking out from under the pillow.

"Oh I don't know, how about I leave you alone for three days whilst I visited my parents, only to come home and find the apartment trashed and you drunk out of your mind and high!" I glared at him.

"Oh come on, it's just a bit of fun," He smiled up at me as he tried to take hold of my hand. I yanked them away before crossing them across my chest.

"No Zayn it's not is it because you're not the one who has to tidy up, you're not the one who has to call management and explain why you're not at rehearsals, you're not the one who has to pick up the pieces, it's me its all me!" I yelled at him as I really let out my frustration.

He stared at me blankly; he'd heard this conversation a million times before. I huffed before storming out the room. I brushed an empty pizza box off the sofa before sitting down. I stared angrily at the flickering TV. I had been gone a matter of days and he wasn't even capable of taking care of himself. The apartment was completely ruined; he was high out of his mind...again. I mean it's nothing new but he'd promise to get help, he said he wanted to be clean and I believed him. Can't say what for, he treats me like shit yet I still manage to love him.

He wasn't always like this though; there was a time before the band made it big when he was a normal person. Someone who brought you flowers when they came round or complimented you on your outfit. He was someone that made you feel special. But about a year ago, he got involved with the wrong crowd; he said he was stressed and that this stuff 'helped' him. Course I didn't see him getting hooked on the stuff though did I? If I had I wouldn't have stayed around to watch.

I sat in silence until I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't turn to look at him, so he stood in front of me waving his hands about.

"Layla I'm sorry, you know I'm gonna get help right? I mean I have the leaflet for that place," he said hopefully.

I shook my head "You say this every time Zayn, it can't go on, I don't want to see you throw your life away," I muttered.

"I know and it won't," he replied still hugging the duvet around his body.

"How can I believe any thing you say? You promised me you'd look after the place whilst I was gone, look around and tell me you looked after the place," I said sarcastically.

He lowered his eyes to the ground...speechless. "Exactly," I spat. I rose from the sofa and hurried into the bedroom. I pulled a suitcase from the top of the wardrobe and began to pack some clothes into it. Zayn stood leaned against the door way.

"Where are you going?" he mumbled.

"Away," I replied without looking at him.

"Please, don't leave me, please I'm gonna get help, I promise Lay I lov-"I cut him off before he could finish. "Don't you dare tell me you love me, because if you did you wouldn't put me through this shit!" I yelled at him.

"Please Layla, your the only reason worth living, please," he walked over to me and placed a hand on my wrist. "Please," his eyes were brimming with tears. I turned away, out of fear that I'd be swayed from my decision. I had to do this, I needed to escape.

"I'm sorry but I'm not the girl for you anymore," I whispered, my voice cracking with emotion.

"You'll always be my girl, I'm sorry I don't appreciate you like I should, I'll try harder and I'll make more of an effort," he pleaded with me as he took both my wrists in his hands.

"I don't want you to try, it should just be there, you should have to force yourself into making an effort," I choked holding back the tears. His deep brown eyes stared deep into mine, but this wasn't the Zayn I fell in love with. No, this man was half the Zayn I knew, this person's eyes were wide and bloodshot, they were full of tears. They were open but were not seeing me.

I pulled my hands out of Zayns grasp and zipped up the suitcase. I pulled it off the bed and brushed past Zayn on my way out of the room. I lingered at the door before looking back and blowing a kiss to him. "Get help Zayn, you're better than this," I whispered before I carried on out the door and out of the apartment.

**Zayn POV**

I couldn't move from the spot I was frozen into. Layla had gone, she'd actually left me and this time I knew she wouldn't come back. She always said she would leave and sometimes she did but then she'd always come back. She loved me too much, she couldn't stand to see me through my life away and now she had gone.

I dragged my feet heavily into the living room and dropped myself onto the sofa. My head was spinning with a hangover and the good mood I was in had all but drained from me. I rummaged around the sofa until I came across a small clear bag, the contents looked like talcum powder but of course this was far better.

"Jackpot," I whispered. I opened the bag out onto the coffee table, and then pulled out a £20 note from my pocket, which I rolled up. I sighed before sniffing through the note. I sat back wiping my nose. This is exactly the reason Layla left, she was right, I was addicted and now she was gone and there was no hope.

**-2 months later-**

**Layla POV**

I had been away from Zayn for two months now and as much as I missed him, I had made the right decision. I had found myself a small apartment on the other side of town and had just got a promotion at my work. Things were looking up, for me anyway. I hadn't heard much about Zayn, I still spoke with the other boys. They didn't know about his addiction, so they just assumed our parting was mutual.

I was eating a piece of toast when I suddenly began to feel dizzy. I could feel it creeping up my throat. I pushed my chair back and ran to the toilet; I just made it before I was violently sick. I sat on the edge of the bath for a few moments whilst I recomposed myself. Luckily I didn't have work today so I made myself a hot water bottle and got back into bed.

**-2 weeks later-**

I was still being sick so I decided to see the doctor. After taking several tests he sent me away and told me he'd call if anything showed up on the results. I felt reassured and left the clinic. I had to go into work today, thankfully it was only for the morning and then I could come home. I hadn't really been feeling myself; I just put it down to stress and tiredness.

A few days had passed when I received a phone call from Dr Wilson.

"_Hello Layla this is Doctor Wilson," _

"_Hey,"_

"_I'm just calling to let you know your test results are in, I think your going to be happy with the news that it's nothing serious," _

I breathed a sigh of relief _"That's great-"_

He cut me of before I could finish _"yes it is, but something else did show up,"_ he continued _"Miss Croft I'm calling to inform you that you are pregnant," _

I froze with shock, was he really just telling me this? _"What...I can't be,"_ I stuttered.

"_Well it appears that you are, around 9 weeks I'd say," _

My eyes widened with shock _"Um...thanks,"_ I mumbled into the phone.

"_Ok well that's really all, just book and appointment for your 12 week scan,"_

"_Ok bye,"_ then the line went dead. I froze for a few moments than touched my hand to my stomach, there was a baby in there, my baby and not just mine but Zayn's too. Which reminds me, I'm gonna have to call him and let him know; maybe this is what he needs to kick his ass into the right gear.

I went to open my handbag to take out mobile phone when it started to ring. I sighed as I answered it.

"_Dr Wils-"_I started thinking he'd forgotten a key piece of information.

"_Layla?"_ Zayn answered, his voice was shaky and it sounded like he was crying.

"_Zayn, what's wrong?"_ my tone was one of worry and concern.

"_You left me baby, now what's the point in living?_" His speech was slurring. He was going to do something crazy, I could tell.

"_No Zayn please don't-_" I tired to talk but the line went dead.

I quickly picked up my handbag and keys and ran out the door towards my car. Zayn's house was 20 minutes away. I sped through the roads, shouting profanities to anyone that tried to slow me down. I pulled up outside his apartment 15 minutes later. I banged on the door but there was no reply. Thankfully I still had my key; I opened the door and cautiously entered.

The place was a real mess. There were food boxes and take away left over's littered across the kitchen worktops, not to mention the vodka bottles and cigarette butts strewn across the floor. There was a dense cloud of light grey smoke hovering across the room. It was dark there were no lights on and the curtains were shut. It looked exactly how I'd left it 2 months ago.

I slammed the door shut before hurrying towards the bedroom. I hadn't even moved past the sofa when I heard a groan. I looked down and I saw Zayn curled over like a child. His face was unshaven and his hair was flat and scraggly. He was a sickish green colour and his eyes were red and puffy.

I fell to the floor next to him and grabbed his hand in mine. "Zayn," I whispered. He turned his face slowly to face mine; he smiled faintly before groaning in pain again.

"Come on Zayn, we need to get you to the hospital, what did you take?" I asked quietly. He didn't answer but pointed to the small collection of pills and powders on the table. I sighed "Please Zayn, you need help, please..." I huffed trying to lift him up. He shrieked in pain, so I lowered him back down.

"I'll call an ambulance," I said rising to my feet, only to be pulled back down my Zayn.

"Don't leave me," he whispered as he clutched his stomach.

His eyes were droopy and his head was swaying from side to side. "Hey, hey, hey, come on stay awake," I said patting his cheek. He continued to sway and shake. "Zayn?" I whispered panicked.

He didn't respond, after a few moments he stopped moving then opened his eyes. "I love you Lay," he whispered as his eyes began to close. "No Zayn, don't go please," I replied panicky now, he didn't respond "Please, Zayn we're gonna have a baby, Zayn you're gonna be a dad, remember you always wanted that," I whimpered as tear started to fall from my eyes.

His eyes squinted open and he smiled "You'll be a...a great mum," he spoke quietly. Then he squeezed my hands and closed his eyes.

"Zayn?" I sobbed as I shook his shoulder "Zayn? Please wake up, don't leave me please, I love you, I never stopped loving you," I choked out. I cried as I leaned my head on his lifeless body "I love you," I wept loudly. I ran my fingers through his un-kept hair and curled up next to him. I hugged my legs to my chest and cried. I was alone and he was gone...forever.


End file.
